Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales
' Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales' is a short series based on Cars, featuring Mater (who's now the titular protagonist) and Lightning McQueen (who's now the deuteragonist). The show airs on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, and one was even shown in theaters. Its first broadcast was on October 27, 2008 and still airs new episodes. Plot All of the episodes follow the same tall tale sequence: Mater tells a story of something that he has done in the past. In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater always says, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues to tell the story, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, suggesting that the story might be real. Cast * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Paul Dooley as Sarge * George Carlin as Fillmore (2008 - 2009) * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore (2009 - present) * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Gregg Berger as Referee Pitty * James Rankin as Dr. Feel Bad * Frank Welker as Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster * Sean McCann as Dex * Matt Ficner as Metal Mover Pitty * Colin J. Cunningham as Crate of Counterfeit Tires Crane * Mark Windburg as C-Tunes Pitty #2 Episodes Season 1 RescueSquadMater-logo.png|''Rescue Squad Mater|link=Rescue Squad Mater Mater_greater.jpg|Mater the Greater|link=Mater the Greater El_Materdor-logo.jpg|El Materdor|link=El Materdor Season 2 UFM-logo.jpg|Unidentified Flying Mater|link=Unidentified Flying Mater TokyoMater-logo.jpg|Tokyo Mater|link=Tokyo Mater 282px-Monster mater-1-.jpg|Monster Truck Mater|link=Monster Truck Mater HeavyMetalMater-logo.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater|link=Heavy Metal Mater 282px-MoonMater-logo-1-.jpg|Moon Mater|link=Moon Mater Cars Toon Mater Private Eye Header-1-.jpg|Mater Private Eye|link=Mater Private Eye Season 3 Materiana Jones Mater The Prince of Egypt 282px-Air mater copie-1-.jpg|Air Mater|link=Air Mater Production Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Wallis, Guido Quaroni, Lindsey Collins, and Elissa Knight reprise their voice roles from the films. Owen Wilson did not return to voice Lightning McQueen, who is replaced by voice actor Keith Ferguson in all episodes. Though Nathan Stanton claims that Lloyd Sherr, who voiced Fillmore in ''Cars 2, replaced the late George Carlin in the series, Carlin is credited at the end of several Cars Toons. Merchandise Toys It was announced that Cars Toons were to be released as part of the Disney·Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line, in mid-2009. In October 2009, they released several diecasts. They released all of the Rescue Squad Mater and Mater the Greater diecasts, and are currently working on El Materdor diecasts. They have also produced diecasts for all of Season 2's shorts except for Moon Mater and Mater Private Eye, which are in production. Video-Game A video game based on the series called "Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales" was released in October 2010 on the Wii and PC. Release On November 2, 2010, all 7 Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episodes (plus 2 new ones) were released on DVD and Blu-ray (the same day as Toy Story 3). See Also *Mater and the Ghostlight *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line Category:Cars Toons Category:Movies